Unrealistic Death
by Thequietninja
Summary: Strange things are happening to Rena. She has lost everything but has she really? Can a certain person or demon help her out?
1. Chapter 1

**Thequietninja: Hiii! everyone! I missed you guys so much because I was gone for God only knows how long! I decided to write this over a thought I had in school, but this is just an idea. So let me know if it's good and I might just continue the story, depending on how many reviews I will get. So enjoy this little thing- a- mabob I call a story.**

**Haruna: Thequietninja doesn't own anything but her oc's and the fic. Everything thing else belongs to capcom and whoever else.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Rena time to go home." I heard my brother Richard say.<p>

"Awww. . . . Already?"

My brother and I decided to go to the arcade for the day out of our boredom since we had nothing else better to do.

I then look up from the screen of the video game I was playing and turn around to face my older brother.

"Come on." He said. "we'll stop by the ice cream shop on our way home."

I jumped up out of my seat and followed Richard out of the arcade and into the cool evening air.

_'Oh yeah! I'm gonna buy a big strawberry sundae with extra strawberries!'_ I thought.

The ice cream parlor is only two blocks away. So to make the walk a bit quicker, I decided to ask a question.

" So Richard, when are you and stella gonna have any kids?" I asked.

I think that question kinda scared the guy.

He stopped, turned and just stared at me like I had two heads.

"What? I need a little companion to play with ya know."

He just shook his head and we continued on.

As we were almost in front of the Ice cream shop, I saw something out of the corner of my eye and stopped. When I turned to look, there was nothing there.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

"RenRen why'd you stop?" Richard asked, calling me by my nickname.

"I thought I saw something. Never mind lets just go." I said.

I shrugged it off and walked in the shop were the bell on the door greeted us.

"Hey hun, Rena, how was the arcade?" It was stella, my soon to be sister-in-law.

She was wiping down the counter with a white cloth without looking at us.

"great." We both replied at the same time. We just looked at each other and smiled.

"What would you both like?" she asked us.

"Cookies and cream" My brother ordered.

Stella looked at me. "same as always?" She asked.

I smiled and then asked if she could put extra strawberries and whip cream. She nodded and went to make the sundaes.

I took a seat by the window while my brother sat at a stool in front of the counter.

_'Hmm. . . I wonder what it would be like to have a niece or a nephew.'_

My mom . . .she abandoned us at a young age and my brother and I were left in an orphanage until my brother hit 18 and took us out of there. I didn't know my father to make matters worse.

It may sound crazy but, I hid away for awhile from trying to get adopted and being forced to live with people I didn't know. I wanted to stay with my brother and that's just what I did.

My brother is 25 and i'm 15. And it has been 10 years since that incident. But still I question myself, 'why did she leave us?' but I guess I will never know the truth of why.

I was forced out of my thoughts as a bowl of deliciousness was placed in front of me.

"Enjoy." I heard stella said but I was to focused on the treat that was in my grasp now.

She went over to chat with my brother while I picked up my spoon and started to devour my sundae.

As I was eating away, I saw something out the window again. And this time I could make out a figure.

I don't know if it was from so much sugar I was eating but what I saw was something that almost mad me choke on my spoon.

A weird shaped figure that looked to be six feet tall stood a distance about 10 feet away staring at_ ME!_ It had these glowing red eyes that looked to be looking right through my _soul!_

I stood up from my seat and began to walk backwards away from the window. I began to stutter at my words trying to spit out anything to warn my brother.

But nothing came out.

The creature thing started to sprint, I mean literally run toward the shop at full speed, and i;m just standing there like an idiot doing nothing about it.

And before I knew it there were glass and debris everywhere, and I lay on the floor in horror at the size and height of the monster.

My brother was the first one to react. "what the hell is that thing?" he yelled.

I then pushed myself off of the floor and stood up shaking a bit.

Other people in the shop began to yell and scream, trying to get away from the scene. _**(I rhymed yay!)**_

My brother then pulled me and stella out of the parlor and began to run down the street.

when we were running for our lives, there were more and more of those monsters began to pop up out of no were.

"We got to get out of here quickly" I heard stella huff out.

As I was running, I looked behind us and saw something I did not want to see at all.

One of those THINGS were actually running toward us.

"Run faster!" I yelled. "There's one right behind us!" And we began to sprint faster. But something happened.

I tripped.

"Ahh!" I fell on my stomach.

I look behind me again and the monster was only 3 feet away.

"No! Rena get up!" Richard yelled, but I was frozen in horror at the sight ahead of me.

My brother ran by my side to help me up, But the fiend started to run at us again.

"Stella get out of here! RUN!"

"But-"

"Just GO!"

She hesitated at first, but ran on ahead of us. Soon we couldn't see her anymore.

We faced back forward at the monster that was in front of us. I could now make out of the description of it.

It looked like a bird almost. It had leathery wings tipped with curved hooks. It screeched at us and I saw a sharped tooth beak and a slender elongated skull, flat black eyes the size of saucers. Its was enormously larger up close.

I closed my eyes and braced myself as the bird-monster began running at me ready to strike.

But I didn't feel anything.

When I opened my eyes, I just wanted to shut them again at what I saw next. I wished for it to be all a dream, for everything to go back to the way things were but, I wasn't dreaming at all.

"RICHARD!" I screamed. He lay in a pool of his own blood on the ground in front of me.

Tears started streaming down my face.

"NONONONONONONONONO! this cannot be happening!" I scrambled to my feet and ran towards my brothers side and picked him up in my arms.

"RICHARD!RICHARD! WAKE UP!" But he wouldn't move or flinch. Then and there I knew he was already gone.

More tears weld up in my eyes and I gently lay my brothers body back on the ground. Then I stood up and turned to face the demon that took my brothers life.

Anger. .

That's what my whole body felt.

More anger.

Rage and hate filled me.

I glared at it like it was nothing but a mere speck on the wall.

And then, I screamed. So loud that maybe the whole world could hear me. Tears streaming down my face like a broken faucet.

If I didn't have my eyes closed at the moment I probably knew what happened next.

My body was glowing a red aura and when I opened my eyes, they were also a bright red. I stretched my hand towards the monster and a wave of darkness shot out of it, hitting it in the chest. It then fell limp on the ground covered in it's own blood.

I fell on my knees in a mess still crying. But one thought stuck to me:

_'what the heck just happen?'_

The world around me started to spin and it felt like I was going to throw up.

And then. . .

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thequietninja:. . . . wow.<strong>

**Haruna: What?**

**Thequietninja: I didn't know I was that violent. **

**Haruna: Hahaha!**

**Thequietninja:. . .OKAY! How did you guy like it? Good? Bad? God awful? TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOOOOW!**

**Haruna: Uh. . . . guys, yeah YOU *points at readers* just to let you know SHE IS C-R-A-Z-Y!**

**Thequietninja: What was that?**

**Haruna: Nothing! *holds Sora plushie out to her***

**Thequietninja: MINE! *grabs it quickly***

**Haruna: See? *clears ****throat* Oh and thank you Yachiru-chan for helping with the title!**

**. . . .**

**Please ****R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thequietninja:Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been posting any chappies! It's been like what, a year?**

**Haruna: *holds finger up* Year and a half to be exact.**

**Thequietninja: Don't make it worse on me..**

**Haruna: sowee, Ninja chan. . .**

**Thequietninja: I just posted this to make sure that I haven't yet given up yet on this story. I've just been REALLY busy for awhile, so please forgive me. This chappie might be a bit short.**

**Haruna: Thequietninja does not own anything but her oc's , the rest goes to capcom.**

**Thequietninja: PS: Have you guys heard of the new DMC game? I would like to discuss about that.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>'<em>I never knew that something like this would happen ever in my life. There were many other things that could have happened but, it was always the unexpected. It's weird, you know? Like that saying everyone says; ''Expect the unexpected''. Now I have witness that. I guess you have to face what ever life throws at you, and try to survive it.'<em>

A slight groan came from my throat and, I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in an alleyway.

Guilt ran through my body as I remembered the events from before.

'_Richard…'_

Tears filled in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked myself.

I looked around some more and spotted the opening end of the alley.

"Now I have to find out where I am.." I sighed and began walking.

When I made it out of the alley, there was a street that had several cars parked on them. Across from that were buildings; Pawn shops, Vacant buildings, a diner and other business places.

I thought for a moment. "I guess I have no choice but the diner."

Making sure to look both ways before crossing, I made it safely across the street to my destination. I looked up towards the sign, the name of the diner was _'Restaurant Fredi'_. I walked towards the double doors and opened them. A bell greeted me inside.

'_Talk about déjà vu..'_

The place looked…well, very old fashioned. More like late 50s early 60s? I don't know. So I went forward to sit on a stool.

Then a woman came rolling over on some skates, she wore a pink shirt with red strips matching her skirt with it. She also wore golden heart ear rings and a yellow star on her left cheek.

" Hello I'm Cindy, I'll be your waitress for today. So what can I get you?"

There was only one thing I wanted.

"Strawberry sundae and a glass of water please." I told her.

She smiled. "Looks like your not the only one who enjoys those." With that she went away rolling on her skates.

'_What did she mean by that?' _I don't know, so I waved it off.

I observed the whole diner. Only a few people were here, but one person stuck out from the rest. I could only see the back of his head since he was facing the opposite direction. It was really weird, His hair was white or was it silver? Either way it was unusual. and that he wore a big red trench coat.

I let out a sigh. _' What am I doing here anyway? How did I get here?' _So many questions ran through my mind, I realized that none of them would be answered.

I prompt my elbows on the counter and waited for Cindy to return with my deliciousness. My eyes then began to droop.

'_When was the last time I slept?' _

Trying to stay awake, I began to fiddle with the necklace that I wore. When I was 5 before my mom left she gave this to me and said that it was my fathers. The necklace was in the shape of a crescent that had a sapphire jewel on it. I never got a chance to know my dad at all. I wish I knew how he looked.

Cindy came skating around again, and she came towards me and gave me my sundae. She placed it down in front of me and also my glass of water.

"Enjoy" she said. And went over to red trench coat and gave him a sundae too. _"Maybe that was what she meant by not the only one." _And I began eating.

Once again I heard the bell at the entrance ring. Looking up from my sundae, I spotted a little girl about 10. She had long blonde curls and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and matching shoes. She began walking in trench coats direction and stopped right behind him.

"Dante!" She yelled. "You owe me, now where are my ice creams?!" She put here hands on her hips in protest.

'_So his name is Dante huh? For someone so small, she's a tough girl to yell at someone like him.' _

Dante finished him sundae before me. '_Wow. I got mine first and he's done before me!'_

'_Fatty. . .'_

Mentally giggling to myself, I went back to finishing my ice cream. I over heard the girl and the man talking, and the next thing he said made my blood run cold. Either it was the frozen treat I was eating or I just heard trench coat say that 'He _kills_ things for a living.'

I just lost my appetite.


End file.
